Guerrillas of Destiny
The Guerrillas of Destiny (occasionally abbreviated to GOD) are a professional wrestling tag team formed by Tama Tonga (Alipate Fifita) and Tanga Roa/Tanga Loa (Tevita Fifita), the real-life sons of King Haku (Tonga Fifita). Initially teaming together on the independent circuit as Kava and Nuku respectively under the team name Sons of Tonga before Nuku signed with WWE, the two later reunited in New Japan Pro Wrestling, where Alipate had been working for years as Tama Tonga before bringing in Tevita to be his tag team partner. The Guerrillas are two-time and current IWGP Tag Team Champions and they are part of the stable the Bullet Club. History Independent circuit (2008-2009) In November 2008, Alipate and Tevita they formed a team named Sons of Tonga under the respective ring names Kava and Nuku. This team lasted until 2009, when the brothers took part in a WWE tryout together, which led to Nuku being signed to a developmental contract. Shortly thereafter, Kava started using a variation of his real name, Pate Fifita, while briefly continuing the Sons of Tonga tag team with Afro Boy. In May 2010 he would be picked up by New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he was given the new ring name Tama Tonga. New Japan Pro Wrestling and return (2016-Present) At The New Beginning in Niigata, Tonga challenged Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma for the IWGP Tag Team Championship and stated that his partner would be a new member of Bullet Club. On March 3, Tonga scored the biggest win of his career by defeating Makabe, a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion, in the first round of the 2016 New Japan Cup. On March 12, Tonga revealed that his partner for the upcoming IWGP Tag Team Championship match and the newest member of Bullet Club was his real-life brother Tevita Fifita, who was two days later given the ring name "Tanga Roa", with the tag team between him and Tonga dubbed "Guerrillas of Destiny" (G.O.D). On April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016 Tonga and Roa defeated Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016 Tonga and Roa defeated Makabe and Honma in a rematch making their first successful title defense. Five days later at the NJPW and ROH co-produced Global Wars show, Tonga and Roa helped The Young Bucks and Adam Cole take over the ring in a show-closing angle in which Cole was revealed as the newest member of Bullet Club. On June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall, Tonga and Roa lost the titles to The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe). From July 18 to August 13 Tonga entered the 2016 G1 Climax, where, in his third match on July 25, he scored the biggest win of his career by defeating Hiroshi Tanahashi. Tonga finished the tournament on August 12 with a record of four wins and five losses. On October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, the Guerrillas of Destiny regained the IWGP Tag Team Championship from the Briscoe Brothers. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2016) On June 1, 2016, the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion announced Tonga and Roa as participants in the 2016 International Gran Prix. On June 24, Tonga, Roa and Sam Adonis defeated Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Volador Jr. in Arena México. On July 1, Roa and Tonga took part in the 2016 International Gran Prix, from which Roa was eliminated by Último Guerrero and Tonga lasted all the way to the finals before losing to Volador Jr. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **'Roa and Tonga' ***''Guerrilla Warfare'' (Aided double arm DDT) *'Tonga's finishing moves' **''Headshrinker'' / Veleno (Double arm DDT) *'Roa's finishing moves' **Running Samoan drop Championships and Accomplishments * New Japan Pro Wrestling **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) Notes * The name has been written as both "Tanga Roa" and "Tanga Loa". NJPW uses the spelling Roa, while ROH has used both Loa and Roa. References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=28&nr=1956 External links *Bullet Club at Shop.NJPW.co.jp *Cagematch Profile }} Category:NJPW teams and stables